Diary of Mrs President
by yunberry
Summary: Yunjae (GS), one-shot. Curahan hati istri seorang presiden. Disclaimer: tokoh dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya, cerita fiktif karangan saya sendiri.


Akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun menabung, aku bisa membuka kedai kopiku sendiri. Walaupun aku hanya menggelar lapak di taman, aku sudah merasa sangat senang dan bangga. Ini adalah kedaiku, milikku sendiri.

Setelah lulus SMA aku menjadi pegawai tetap di sebuah kedai kopi yang berada tidak jauh dari sekolahku. Sebelumnya aku hanya bekerja paruh waktu di sana sepulang sekolah.

Selama lima tahun bekerja di kedai kopi, banyak sekali ilmu yang aku dapatkan. Aku mulai bekerja sebagai pekerja paruh waktu sepulang sekolah. Tugasku adalah mencuci cangkir-cangkir kotor, membersihkan lantai, meja, dan jendela kedai. Setelah beberapa bulan bekerja di sana aku mulai dipercaya untuk menjadi pelayan yang melayani pesanan para pelanggan. Bosku mengatakan bahwa aku adalah orang yang supel dan ramah kepada para pelanggan, sehingga para pelanggan tidak segan untuk kembali ke kedai kopi kami. Aku pun beberapa kali mendapatkan predikat _employee of the month._

Aku sangat menyukai lingkungan kerjaku. Walaupun aku hanya bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah kedai kopi yang tidak terlalu besar, aku sangat menikmati pekerjaanku. Selain karena bos dan rekan-rekan kerjaku di sana, aku juga bisa menjumpai berbagai macam pelanggan. Dari berbagai pelanggan yang datang ke kedai kami, banyak sekali pelanggan yang menarik. Kadang-kadang mereka mengajakku berbincang-bincang. Dengan begitu wawasanku bertambah dan aku mendapatkan banyak informasi yang berharga dari mereka.

Salah satu pelanggan yang menarik perhatianku adalah seorang pria muda yang hampir setiap sore datang ke kedai kami. Dari penampilannya, sepertinya ia adalah seorang mahasiswa, pakaian dan rambutnya terlihat rapi dan ia mengenakan kacamata. Ia juga selalu membawa tas selempang berwarna hitam kesayangannya. Ia tidak pernah memesan kopi di kedai kami, ia hanya meminum susu. Sambil menikmati segelas susu pesanannya, ia mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tasnya dan kemudian membaca.

Pemuda tersebut menarik perhatianku bukan hanya karena wajahnya yang tampan. Ia terlihat sangat berbeda dari pelanggan lain. Ia selalu datang sendiri ke kedai kami dan mengambil tempat di sudut ruangan. Sesekali ia memandang ke luar jendela dan menghela nafas, seakan-akan ia mempunyai beban yang berat di pundaknya.

Aku selalu bersikap ramah dan supel kepada setiap pelanggan, tetapi entah mengapa aku tidak berani mengajaknya untuk berbicara. Ia mempunyai aura yang berbeda yang membuatku merasa segan kepadanya.

Setelah beberapa tahun bekerja di kedai kopi, aku pun mendapatkan kepercayaan dari bosku untuk menjadi kasir. Aku tidak perlu lagi menjadi pelayan yang melayani pesanan pelanggan dan tidak lama kemudian aku menempati posisi sebagai barista. Aku lah yang membuat pesanan para pelanggan. Selama bekerja di sana aku mendapatkan banyak ilmu, bagaimana seharusnya aku memperlakukan pelanggan, mengatur keuangan, dan membuat menu pesanan para pelanggan. Setelah uang tabunganku terkumpul, aku pun siap untuk membuka usaha kedai kopi sendiri.

" _Pergilah!"_ Bosku sama sekali tidak melarangku berhenti bekerja untuk membuka usaha kedai kopiku sendiri, justru sebaliknya ia sangat mendukungku. _"Semoga berhasil! Jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku, datang saja!"_

Aku merasa terharu atas semua dukungan bosku itu. Ia adalah orang yang mengajariku banyak hal. Rasanya berat meninggalkannya dan juga teman-temanku di sana. Kami sudah seperti sebuah keluarga. Aku juga akan kehilangan para pelanggan yang selalu mengajakku berbincang-bincang. Aku akan kehilangan semua kehangatan itu. Namun, aku harus meninggalkan semua itu demi menggapai cita-citaku sendiri.

.

.

.

Hari pertama kedai kopiku dibuka, pemasukan yang kudapatkan memang tidak banyak, hanya ada beberapa pembeli yang datang ke kedaiku di taman. Hal itu sangat wajar karena kedaiku baru buka pada hari ini. Para pembeli di kedaiku adalah para pengunjung taman, beberapa merupakan orang tua yang sedang menemani anak mereka bermain.

"Kopimu sangat enak." Aku mendapatkan komentar-komentar positif dari para pembeli. "Seharusnya kau tidak hanya menjual kopi. Ini adalah taman tempat banyak anak bermain, mungkin kau juga bisa menjual es krim dan minuman yang sangat disukai oleh anak-anak." Saran dan masukan dari pelanggan aku catat dalam buku catatan kecil yang selalu kubawa.

.

.

.

Aku mengikuti saran dari pelangganku. Aku juga menjual es krim, permen, jus, dan _milkshake_ yang disukai oleh anak-anak. Pengunjung kedaiku mulai ramai. Selain itu, aku juga bisa melihat tawa riang anak-anak. Kebahagiaanku bertambah.

"Tampaknya kau sangat menyukai anak kecil." Salah satu pelanggan berkata kepadaku. "Sejak tadi kau memandangi anak-anak dengan senyuman di wajahmu."

Senyumanku tak pudar. "Aku bahagia karena bisa menyaksikan kegembiraan anak-anak itu."

"Apakah kau mempunyai anak?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa pelangganku akan menanyakan hal itu. "Aku masih muda. Usiaku masih 23 tahun."

"Jika kau sangat menyukai anak-anak, sebaiknya kau segera meminta kekasihmu untuk menikahimu agar kau bisa mempunyai anak sendiri," lanjutnya.

Aku memandang pelangganku itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Aku tidak mempunyai kekasih."

Pelangganku itu tampak sangat terkejut. "Ya ampun, Jaejoong! Bagaimana gadis secantik dirimu tidak mempunyai seorang kekasih?"

Aku masih menatap pelangganku itu. "Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya. Cita-citaku selama ini adalah membuka kedai kopiku sendiri. Aku ingin mengembangkan usahaku dan membuka cabang di mana-mana."

"Kau sangat polos," komentarnya.

Cita-cita dan tujuan hidupku sangat sederhana. Aku hanyalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang selalu sendiri. Keluarga yang selama ini kumiliki adalah bos dan rekan-rekan kerjaku di kedai kopi tempatku bekerja sebelumnya. Namun, aku harus meninggalkan mereka demi cita-citaku. Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan lebih.

"Carilah seorang kekasih yang serius menjalin hubungan denganmu!" ujar pelangganku lagi. "Menikahlah dan bangunlah sebuah keluarga!"

Aku sama sekali tidak menganggap serius ucapan pelangganku itu. Aku sudah merasa bahagia dengan kehidupanku saat ini.

.

.

.

Sore ini langit terlihat mendung, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Jika hujan turun, para pengunjung taman akan pergi meninggalkan taman dan kedaiku akan menjadi sepi. Aku pun mulai membereskan barang daganganku. Mungkin sebaiknya aku menutup kedaiku dan pulang ke apartemenku sebelum hujan turun.

"Tunggu! Apakah kau akan menutup kedaimu?" Seorang pria berlari menghampiri kedaiku. Ia… ia adalah pria itu, pria yang selalu duduk di sudut kedai kopi sambil menikmati segelas susu hangat dan membaca buku.

"Hujan akan segera turun. Tidak akan ada pelanggan yang datang ke taman ini," jawabku. Aura yang terpancar dari dirinya masih terasa sama.

"Aku adalah pelangganmu. Kumohon jangan tutup dulu! Buatkanlah segelas susu hangat untukku!" Ia pun mengambil tempat di salah satu meja.

Sebenarnya aku merasa kesal karena aku ingin segera sampai ke apartemenku sebelum hujan turun. Namun, entah mengapa aku tak bisa menolak permintaannya. Aku pun segera membuatkannya segelas susu hangat.

Ia sedang mengeluarkan bukunya saat aku menghampirinya dengan segelas susu hangat di atas nampan. Ia melihat kedatanganku dan tersenyum kepadaku. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tersenyum, sebelumnya aku memang jarang memerhatikannya karena aku sibuk dengan pelanggan yang lain.

"Aku baru mengetahui hari ini bahwa kau berhenti bekerja di kedai itu dan membuka kedai sendiri. Selama sebulan ini aku selalu menunggumu di sana, tetapi kau tidak ada. Akhirnya, aku pun bertanya mengenai dirimu dan mereka memberitahuku bahwa kau membuka kedai di taman." Ia memberitahuku.

"Mengapa kau mencariku?" tanyaku heran.

"Selama ini aku selalu melihatmu setiap aku datang ke sana. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu. Rasanya aneh saat kau tak ada di sana," jawabnya.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudnya. Aku pun meninggalkannya sendiri. Aku tak ingin mengganggu kegiatannya.

.

.

.

Tidak ada lagi pelanggan yang datang selain dia. Barang-barangku sudah hampir semuanya kubereskan. Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanyalah memandangi pelangganku itu. Ia tampak sedang serius membaca, sesekali ia melirik tablet di tangannya. Jika diperhatikan seperti ini, ia terlihat jauh lebih tampan dan baru kusadari bahwa ia tidak mengenakan kacamata hari ini

Selang beberapa menit ia menyesap susunya kemudian kembali membaca atau melihat-lihat tabletnya. Ia kemudian melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum kepadaku. Aku pun membalas senyumannya dengan kaku. Selama ini aku berpikir bahwa ia adalah pria yang sangat dingin, tetapi ternyata perkiraanku salah, ia bisa tersenyum kepadaku.

Empat puluh menit sudah berlalu. Hujan mulai turun rintik-rintik. Aku pun menghampirinya. "Tuan, hujan mulai turun. Sebaiknya kau segera meninggalkan tempat ini." Kedaiku memang berada di tempat terbuka.

Ia pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Maaf, gara-gara aku kau akan pulang kehujanan!" Ia pun mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celananya dan membayar susu yang tadi dipesannya. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Eh, tidak usah!" tolakku secara halus. "Aku sudah biasa pulang sendiri, lagipula aku juga membawa payung."

"Tidak apa-apa, kita satu arah." Ternyata ia mengetahui tempat tinggalku.

Kupikir ia membawa kendaraannya sendiri karena ia menawariku untuk pulang bersama, ternyata ia sama sepertiku, kami naik kendaraan umum. Ia juga tidak membawa payung, sehingga aku harus rela berbagi payung dengannya. Kalau begini, lebih baik aku pulang sendiri saja. Huppfft!

Pakaian kami sedikit basah terkena air hujan karena kami harus berbagi payung. Untung saja bis yang kami tumpangi tidak terlalu penuh, sehingga kami masih bisa mendapatkan tempat duduk. Kami menempati tempat duduk di pojok belakang di dalam bis.

Aku baru melihat sisi lain dari dirinya hari ini. Ia ternyata sangat suka tersenyum. Ia tidak sedingin yang kubayangkan.

"Dari mana kau tahu tempat tinggalku?" Aku tak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku.

Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. "Hampir setiap hari kita naik bis yang sama."

Eh? Aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Mungkin aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran dan rencana-rencana di dalam kepalaku, sehingga aku sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di dalam bis."

Ia tertawa kecil. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka. Kupikir ia akan merasa tersinggung oleh ucapanku. "Bis yang kita tumpangi selalu penuh, wajar saja jika kau tidak melihatku."

Aku jadi merasa malu. Ia saja bisa melihatku, mengapa aku tidak melihatnya?

Kami pun mulai berkenalan. Namanya adalah Jung Yunho, berusia tiga puluh tahun. Kupikir usianya tidak jauh berbeda denganku, ternyata usia kami terpaut tujuh tahun. Ia terlihat sangat muda. Ia adalah seorang dosen ilmu politik. Kampus tempatnya mengajar berada tidak jauh dari kedai kopi tempatku bekerja sebelumnya. Ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi kedai itu sepulang mengajar.

Ia mengetahui bahwa aku sering menemani para pelanggan berbincang-bincang. Topik yang kubicarakan dengan para pelangganku sangat beragam karena profesi mereka yang beragam pula, dokter, polisi, guru, dan lain-lain. Walaupun duniaku berbeda dengan mereka, aku selalu bisa mengikuti pembicaraan mereka. Oleh karena itu, mereka tidak pernah bosan untuk berbicara denganku.

"Jaejoong, apakah kau mengamati politik di negara kita? Bagaimana menurutmu?" Ia mulai mengangkat topik yang merupakan bidangnya.

"Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Aku hanya menonton dari televisi," jawabku.

Ia terus mengajakku berbicara. Pada awalnya aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan, tetapi lama-lama aku mulai bisa mengikuti arah pembicaraannya. Selama ini topik mengenai politik adalah hal yang paling kuhindari, tetapi setelah mendengarkan penuturannya, berbicara mengenai politik ternyata tidak buruk.

Ia ikut turun dari bis bersamaku, padahal tempat tinggalnya masih cukup jauh. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia ingin memastikan bahwa aku pulang dengan selamat sampai ke apartemenku. Ia bahkan mengantarku sampai ke depan pintu apartemenku.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku pulang!" Aku belum pernah diantar pulang oleh seorang pria sebelumnya.

Ia mengangguk. "Ini adalah ungkapan terima kasihku karena kau sudah mau menemaniku mengobrol tadi."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa!" ujarku. "Aku juga senang berbicara denganmu."

"Aku merasa senang karena akhirnya aku bisa mengajakmu mengobrol. Aku selalu merasa iri kepada para pelangganmu yang lain karena mereka bisa mengajakmu mengobrol, sedangkan kepada diriku, kau selalu tergesa-gesa meninggalkan mejaku setelah kau mengantarkan pesananku sebelum aku sempat berbicara kepadamu." Wajahnya terlihat sendu.

"Eh?" Aku melakukan hal itu karena aku merasa segan kepadanya. Ia tampak sangat menakutkan. "Maaf!"

Ia tersenyum lagi. "Tidak apa-apa, semua itu sudah terbayar hari ini. Aku pulang dulu ya! Bilaslah kepalamu dengan air hangat agar kau tidak sakit!" Ia pun berbalik.

Sejenak aku terdiam. Aku baru berkenalan dengannya hari ini, tetapi ia sudah sangat perhatian kepadaku. "Tunggu!" Aku mengejarnya. "Yunho!"

Ia pun berbalik saat mendengarku memanggil namanya. "Ada apa?"

Aku berhenti tepat di hadapannya. "Ambillah ini!" Aku menyerahkan payungku. "Kau kan tidak membawa payung dan hujan masih sangat deras."

Ia tersenyum lagi. "Terima kasih!" Selama beberapa saat ia memandangi payungku yang kini berada di tangannya.

.

.

.

Yunho datang ke kedaiku di taman hampir setiap hari. Jika pengunjung tidak terlalu ramai, kadang-kadang aku menemaninya mengobrol. Aku mulai bisa berdiskusi dengannya. Pengetahuanku mengenai politik semakin bertambah.

Aku dan Yunho kemudian menjadi teman, teman dalam berdiskusi lebih tepatnya, karena hubungan kami hanya sebatas itu. Ia datang ke kedaiku, mengobrol denganku, dan kadang-kadang mengantarku pulang, hanya itu. Kami hanya mendiskusikan masalah politik, tidak lebih, kami tidak pernah bercerita mengenai masalah pribadi kami masing-masing.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah dua tahun aku menjalankan bisnisku. Pelanggan kedaiku sudah sangat banyak setiap harinya. Uang yang kukumpulkan juga sudah cukup untuk menyewa tempat untuk berjualan. Kini aku tidak perlu berjualan di tempat terbuka lagi, sehingga aku tidak perlu khawatir jika hujan turun. Aku menyewa sebuat tempat yang tidak terlalu besar untuk berjualan, letaknya tidak jauh dari taman, sehingga para pelanggan setia kedaiku masih bisa dengan mudah mengunjungi kedaiku.

"Apa ini?" Yunho terlihat heran saat ia menerima sebuah amplop kecil dariku.

"Itu adalah undangan untuk menghadiri pembukaan kedaiku yang baru." Aku tersenyum dengan bangga. "Akhirnya aku mempunyai cukup uang untuk menyewa tempat."

Ia balas tersenyum dan membuka amplopnya. "Ada kuponnya juga."

Aku mengangguk. "Kau bisa menukarkan kupon itu dengan minuman yang kau sukai."

"Terima kasih atas undangannya! Aku pasti akan datang."

.

.

.

Kedai baruku resmi dibuka pada hari Minggu. Mantan bos dan rekan-rekan kerjaku di kedai kopi juga datang. Mereka memberikan selamat kepadaku atas pembukaan kedaiku yang baru. Aku merasa sangat bahagia karena di hari yang istimewa ini orang-orang yang kusayangi ada bersamaku.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling kedaiku. Para pengunjung yang datang pada hari pembukaan sangat ramai. Hampir semuanya merupakan pelanggan tetapku. Namun, rasanya masih ada yang kurang, Yunho tidak ada di sini. Aku pun menghela nafas. Mungkin ia mempunyai kegiatan lain di hari Minggu.

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin sore. Para pelanggan satu-persatu mulai meninggalkan kedaiku. Kedai kopiku yang baru mulai sepi. Namun, Yunho belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ke manakah dia? Aku terus saja melirik jam tanganku. Waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul lima sore, sudah saatnya aku membereskan kedaiku dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Setelah pelanggan terakhir meninggalkan kedaiku, aku mulai membereskan kedaiku itu.

"Tunggu! Jangan tutup dulu!" Yunho membanting pintu kedaiku. Ia tampak terengah-engah, sepertinya ia habis berlari. Setelah ia berhasil menstabilkan nafasnya, ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas kecil dari dalam tas selempangnya. "Kuponnya masih bisa ditukar, bukan?"

Tiba-tiba saja moodku yang buruk kembali membaik setelah aku melihat kupon di tangannya. Sebuah senyuman tersungging dari bibirku. Aku melirik jam tanganku. "Sudah pukul lima sore. Kedaiku sudah tutup. Jadi, kuponnya sudah tidak berlaku lagi."

Ia tampak cemberut. "Jadi, benar-benar sudah tidak bisa ditukar ya?"

Aku tersenyum angkuh. "Tidak bisa."

"Akan tetapi, pada kupon ini tidak tercantum batas waktunya." Ia menunjukkan kupon itu sekali lagi.

"Kau bisa lihat kan tanggal yang tertera di sana? Kupon ini hanya berlaku untuk hari ini." Aku menunjuk tanggal yang tercetak pada kupon tersebut dengan jari telunjukku.

"Hari ini belum berakhir," balasnya.

"Akan tetapi, kedaiku sudah tutup," sanggahku.

"Tidak ada keterangan bahwa kupon ini berlaku hanya sampai kedai ini tutup." Aish, dasar pandai bicara! Ia tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Baiklah, aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu!" Aku mengambil kupon dari tangannya. Dengan terpaksa aku pun membuatkan segelas susu hangat untuknya. Dasar merepotkan! Namun, di sisi lain aku merasa senang karena ia datang.

.

.

.

Usahaku berkembang dengan semakin pesat, pelanggan kedaiku semakin ramai. Aku pun tidak punya banyak kesempatan untuk menemani Yunho berbincang-bincang. Aku bisa melihat raut kekecewaan pada wajahnya. Ia menikmati susu hangatnya sambil membaca buku dan menghadap ke jendela. Aku merasa bersalah kepadanya, tetapi apa yang bisa kuperbuat? Aku juga harus melayani pelangganku yang lain. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku memperkerjakan lebih banyak pegawai di kedaiku.

.

.

.

Yunho semakin jarang datang ke kedaiku. Apakah ia marah kepadaku? Aku merasa sangat tidak enak kepadanya. Jika ia datang, aku akan meminta maaf kepadanya. Sudah dua minggu ia tidak datang ke kedaiku. Apa mungkin ia sakit? Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai nomor teleponnya. Kami tidak pernah berbagi nomor telepon kepada satu sama lain. Hubungan pertemanan kami ini memang sangat aneh. Aku juga tidak tahu di mana ia tinggal.

Setelah satu bulan tidak mengunjungi kedaiku, Yunho pun akhirnya datang. Seperti biasa ia memesan segelas susu hangat. Aku merasa sangat rindu kepadanya. Rasanya aneh tanpa kehadirannya di kedai kopiku.

"Ke mana saja kau selama ini?" Aku duduk di hadapannya, berpura-pura marah.

Ia tersenyum. Ia terlihat sangat merasa bersalah. "Maaf, aku tidak sempat untuk mengabarimu! Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk dan mungkin akan semakin sibuk, sehingga aku tidak akan bisa sering-sering datang kemari."

Mengapa aku merasa sedih mendengarnya? Aku akan kehilangan teman diskusi.

"Aku bergabung dengan sebuah partai politik." Ia memberitahuku.

"Oh," sahutku lemah. Aku merasa tidak punya energi saat ini.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah menurutmu tindakanku sudah benar?" Ia menanyakan pendapatku.

Kepalaku terasa pusing. Aku sudah tidak bisa fokus dengan pembicaraan kami. "Menurutku apa yang kau lakukan sudah benar. Kau ingin mengubah negeri ini menuju ke arah yang lebih baik. Kita tidak bisa hanya menonton dan berdiskusi. Terjun langsung ke dunia politik adalah salah satu cara untuk berpartisipasi dalam upaya memperbaiki negeri ini."

Ia terlihat lega setelah mendengarkan penuturanku. "Terima kasih atas dukunganmu!"

Entah mengapa aku merasa sedih. Aku akan jarang bertemu dan berbicara dengannya. Ia adalah satu-satunya temanku. Aku akan merindukannya.

.

.

.

Yunho menjadi sangat jarang datang ke kedaiku. Aku merasa hidupku terasa sepi, walaupun pengunjung kedaiku selalu ramai. Dalam satu bulan paling ia hanya datang dua kali.

Aku mulai bisa membiasakan diri tanpa melihat kehadirannya di kedaiku. Pelangganku bukan hanya ia seorang. Aku masih bisa berbincang-bincang dengan yang lain.

"Kau sudah putus ya dengan pacarmu?" Seorang kakek tua yang sudah menjadi pelanggan tetapku tiba-tiba menceletuk.

"Apakah kau berbicara kepadaku, Kek?" Aku merasa tidak yakin bahwa kakek itu berbicara kepadaku.

"Tentu saja, yang sedang berdiri di dekatku hanya kau, Jaejoong." Kakek itu memutar bola matanya.

"Pacar? Aku tidak mempunyai pacar," kataku.

"Lalu siapa pria tampan yang sering mengobrol denganmu itu? Ia adalah pacarmu, bukan?" lanjut Si Kakek.

"Ia bukan siapa-siapa. Ia hanya pelangganku, sama seperti kakek." Aku bahkan tidak berani menyebutnya sebagai temanku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang pribadinya.

"Lalu mengapa kau juga tidak pernah menemaniku mengobrol?" Si Kakek melayangkan protes kepadaku.

"Aku kan harus melayani pelanggan yang lain, Kek." Aku membela diri.

"Akan tetapi, kau selalu sempat untuk berbicara dengannya. Kau bahkan tidak memedulikan yang lain jika kau sudah asyik mengobrol dengannya." Aku merasa tersentak oleh pernyataan Si Kakek.

"Aku… aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengabaikan yang lainnya." Aku terus membela diri.

Si Kakek tertawa lepas. "Mengaku saja! Kau menyukai pria itu, bukan?"

Wajahku tiba-tiba memanas dan jantungku berdebar tak karuan. Aku tidak bisa membalas perkataan Si Kakek.

"Lihat, pacarmu muncul di televisi!" Si Kakek tiba-tiba menunjuk ke arah televisi.

Dengan spontan aku menoleh ke arah televisi. Ya, itu dia. Itu adalah Yunho.

"Sebentar lagi pemilihan umum akan dilaksanakan. Apakah pacarmu bermaksud untuk mencalonkan diri menjadi presiden?" Si Kakek menonton televisi dengan santainya.

"Ia baru setahun terjun ke dunia politik. Tidak mungkin ia akan langsung mencalonkan diri menjadi presiden." Aku tertawa.

"Jadi, benar ya ia adalah pacarmu?" Si Kakek sama sekali tidak memercayaiku.

"Ia bukanlah pacarku, Kek. Kami tidak mempunyai hubungan apa pun."

.

.

.

Pada suatu hari di musim panas Yunho datang ke kedaiku. Terakhir kali ia datang adalah tiga bulan yang lalu. Aku sudah sangat merindukannya. Penampilannya tampak berbeda sekarang. Ia adalah seorang politikus sekarang. Penampilannya tidak sesantai dahulu. "Silakan duduk!" Aku sudah merasa canggung berbicara dengannya. "Kau mau pesan apa?"

Ia menatapku dengan heran. "Apakah kau sudah lupa dengan pesananku yang biasa?"

Aku mulai bisa mengendalikan diriku. "Ah, tentu saja aku ingat, segelas susu hangat."

"Hari ini cuaca sangat panas. Aku ingin segelas susu dengan es." Ia melonggarkan dasinya dan membuka kancing paling atas pada kemejanya.

Aku segera membuatkan segelas susu untuknya. Entah mengapa aku merasa gugup saat bertemu lagi dengannya. "Silakan dinikmati!"

"Duduklah di sini bersamaku!" Ia mencegahku saat aku hendak meninggalkan mejanya.

Aku merasa sangat gugup. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Para pelanggan tampak ditangani dengan sangat baik oleh para pegawaiku. Aku pun duduk di hadapannya.

"Mengapa kau terlihat tegang sekali? Santai saja!" Ia mengambil sedotan dan meminum susunya melalui sedotan.

"Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa," ujarku.

"Sudah tiga bulan ya." Ia menghela nafas. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Usahaku berkembang dengan sangat pesat." Aku tidak berani untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Aku menanyakan kabarmu, bukan kedaimu." Ia sudah hampir menghabiskan susu di dalam gelasnya.

Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya. Ia semakin terlihat tampan saja. Rasanya aku ingin menangis, tetapi tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal itu di hadapannya.

"Jaejoong." Ia membuka pembicaraan. "Aku… aku bermaksud untuk ikut serta dalam pemilihan umum."

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud perkataannya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Pemilihan presiden." Pandangannya menerawang ke luar jendela.

"Kau pasti sedang bercanda, bukan?" Aku sama sekali tidak memercayai perkataannya. Ia masih baru terjun ke dunia politik.

Ia menatapku dengan tajam. "Aku serius. Aku akan mencalonkan diri menjadi presiden."

Aku hanya bisa membuka mulutku tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Pernyataannya sama sekali tidak bisa kuterima.

"Aku meminta dukungan darimu." Ia menggenggam kedua tanganku.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mendukungmu?" Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Dukunglah aku semampumu!" Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Aku mengangguk cepat. Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mendukungnya. Menurut pemikiranku ia hanya sedang membutuhkan dukungan moral dariku. "Aku pasti akan mendukungmu. Semoga berhasil!"

.

.

.

Semakin mendekati pemilihan umum Yunho semakin sering muncul di televisi. Entah apa yang sudah ia lakukan, sehingga ia bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan dari partainya untuk maju sebagai calon presiden.

"Selamat pagi, calon ibu presiden!" Para pelanggan mulai menggodaku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Apakah ia belum juga melamarmu? Jika ia nanti terpilih menjadi presiden, ia pasti akan sangat membutuhkan seorang pendamping." Si Kakek memang tidak pernah ragu untuk mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Mengapa harus aku yang menjadi pendampingnya? Memangnya aku siapa? Aku bukanlah siapa-siapanya." Sepertinya wajahku mulai memerah lagi.

Si Kakek menatapku sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "Apakah maksudmu ia berhubungan dengan wanita lain?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangkat bahuku. "Aku tidak tahu, lagipula itu bukanlah urusanku." Aku segera menghindar dari Si Kakek.

"Wah, sayang sekali! Padahal jika kau menjadi istri presiden, aku akan merasa bangga karena aku menjadi pelanggan di kedai kopi milik istri presiden."

.

.

.

Selama masa kampanye Yunho sama sekali tidak mengunjungi kedaiku. Ia terlalu sibuk. Ia mengunjungi seluruh pelosok negeri untuk menyampaikan visi dan misinya. Kata-kata Si Kakek yang menjadi pelangganku terus terngiang. Kira-kira siapa yang akan menjadi pendampingnya sebagai ibu negara jika nanti ia terpilih menjadi presiden? Ia belum menikah dan tidak pernah terdengar kabar bahwa ia dekat dengan seorang wanita.

.

.

.

Hasil pemilu akhirnya diumumkan. Yunho dinyatakan menang dalam perolehan suara. Aku turut bahagia untuknya. Selama ini aku selalu mendoakannya agar ia mendapatkan yang terbaik. Mungkin hasil ini adalah memang yang terbaik baginya dan bagi seluruh rakyat Korea Selatan. Ia adalah seorang sosok pemimpin yang masih sangat muda. Ia diangkat menjadi seorang presiden pada usianya yang masih 35 tahun, sangat muda untuk ukuran seorang kepala negara.

Setelah Yunho dilantik menjadi presiden, aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkannya lagi untuk datang ke kedaiku. Ia adalah orang nomor satu di negeri ini, mana mungkin ia akan datang ke kedai kecil milikku. Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah lagi bisa bertemu dengannya secara langsung. Aku akan merasa sangat kehilangan dirinya. Aku tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku sangat merindukannya. Aku merindukan saat-saat aku bisa berbicara dengannya, melihat senyumannya. Aku merindukan semua itu. Aku merasa sangat sedih saat ini.

Selama beberapa hari aku jatuh terpuruk. Orang-orang di sekitarku memaklumiku. Sepertinya mereka mengetahui bahwa aku menganggap Yunho lebih dari sekedar teman.

"Sudahlah, jangan bersedih! Ia pasti akan kecewa jika ia mengetahui bahwa kau seperti ini." Orang-orang di sekitarku selalu mendukung dan berusaha menghiburku. Aku harus menghargai usaha mereka. Aku tidak boleh merasa sendirian lagi, ada mereka bersamaku.

Aku memang masih sangat merindukan Yunho. Aku tidak bisa dengan mudah begitu saja melupakannya. Ia merupakan orang yang sangat berarti bagiku. Teman? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti aku tidak boleh terus terlarut dalam kesedihan. Aku harus menjalani hidupku dengan gembira.

.

.

.

Siang itu rombongan presiden tiba-tiba berhenti di depan kedaiku. Semua pengunjung pergi ke luar untuk melihat tamu yang tak diduga-duga tersebut, termasuk aku dan semua pegawai di kedai kopiku.

Para pengawal presiden mulai mengamankan area di sekitar kedai kopiku. Aku hanya bisa terbengong melihat mereka. Mereka menyuruh para pelanggan dan pegawaiku untuk melanjutkan aktivitas mereka setelah kedai kopiku dinyatakan aman dari bahaya.

Aku sebagai pemilik kedai mulai mendekati orang nomor satu di negeri ini. Pria tersebut duduk di tempat biasa ia duduk setiap ia datang kemari. Namun, kali ini ia tidak datang sendiri. Ia ditemani oleh ajudan dan para pengawalnya. "Adakah yang bisa kubantu?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Segelas susu, seperti biasanya." Senyuman di wajahnya masih sama seperti dulu.

"Baiklah, pesananmu akan datang sebentar lagi. Ada lagi yang lain?" tanyaku.

"Espresso untuk mereka semua." Ia menunjuk pada orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Aku segera membuatkan pesanan mereka. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa seorang presiden, lengkap dengan ajudan dan pengawalnya, akan datang ke kedai kopiku.

Aku membawakan segelas susu untuk sang presiden, sedangkan espresso untuk ajudan dan para pengawalnya dibawakan oleh pegawaiku. Jumlah mereka ada sekitar lima belas orang. "Silakan dinikmati!"

"Duduk dan berbincanglah denganku, Jaejoong!" Ia menunjuk kursi yang berada di hadapannya.

"Hah?" Aku terlalu syok mendengar perintahnya.

"Duduklah!" Ia mengulangi perkataannya.

Aku pun duduk di hadapannya dengan gugup. Para pengawalnya menatap ke arahku, sangat tidak nyaman rasanya.

"Maaf jika para pengawalku membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman!" Sepertinya ia bisa membaca kegelisahanku. "Akan tetapi, aku tidak bisa menyuruh mereka pergi karena alasan keamanan."

Aku memaksakan tawaku. "Aku tidak mungkin berniat membunuhmu."

"Aku tahu," ujarnya. "Namun, ini semua adalah aturan yang harus dilaksanakan. Kuharap kau mengerti."

"Aku mengerti," jawabku cepat.

"Begini Jaejoong…" Ia mulai berdeham.

"Ya?" Aku menegakkan tubuhku dan mulai berkonsentrasi untuk mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Saat ini aku sedang sangat membutuhkan orang untuk mengisi posisi sebagai ibu negara," ujarnya.

Deg! Jantungku mulai berdetak dengan cepat. Jangan katakan bahwa ia datang kemari untuk memberi tahuku bahwa ia akan menikah. Aku sama sekali tidak siap untuk merasakan patah hati. Sudah lama aku menyukainya, entah sejak kapan, yang pasti sudah lama sekali. "Lalu?"

"Aku berpikir bahwa satu-satunya orang yang pantas untuk mengisi posisi tersebut adalah kau." Ia menatapku dengan serius.

Seketika pikiranku menjadi kosong. Aku tidak bisa berpikir.

"Apakah kau bersedia untuk menerima jabatan tersebut?" Ia bertanya kepadaku.

Aku merasa sangat bingung. Apakah ini berarti ia melamarku untuk menjadi pendampingnya? Jika ia adalah orang biasa, aku pasti akan merasa senang. Akan tetapi, aku merasa tidak layak untuk mengemban tugas sebagai ibu negara. "Aku tidak yakin bahwa aku akan sanggup untuk melaksanakan semua tugas ibu negara. Aku hanyalah seorang lulusan SMA."

"Aku sudah lama mengenalmu, sepuluh tahun lamanya. Aku tidak mungkin salah menilai dirimu," balasnya.

"Apakah kau yakin?" tatapanku masih kosong.

"Aku merasa sangat yakin." Ia terlihat sangat tenang.

.

.

.

Pernikahanku dengan Yunho diselenggarakan secara besar-besaran, dihadiri oleh para duta besar dari berbagai negara. Aku merasa bagaikan seorang putri. Upacara pernikahanku disiarkan secara langsung oleh stasiun televisi dan ditonton oleh seluruh rakyat Korea Selatan, bahkan siarannya sampai ke luar negeri. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan pernikahanku akan semegah ini. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah memimpikannya.

Resepsi pernikahan dan acara kenegaraan lainnya membuatku sangat lelah. Kebebasan yang dahulu kumiliki kini hilang. Ke mana pun aku pergi akan ada pengawal yang mengikutiku. Jika bisa memilih, aku lebih memilih untuk menikahi pria biasa saja. Akan tetapi, sayangnya pria yang kucintai adalah seorang presiden.

Setelah semua acara selesai aku pergi ke kamarku, kamar pengantinku. Namun, Yunho belum bisa bersamaku, masih ada hal yang harus ia kerjakan. Kudengar ia masih harus menemui beberapa perwakilan negara sahabat yang ingin mengucapkan selamat. Ini sudah malam, seharusnya mereka tahu diri dan mengucapkan selamat lain kali saja. Huh!

Aku menunggu Yunho selama berjam-jam di dalam kamar. Namun, ia tidak datang juga. Aku mulai berpikir, jangan-jangan presiden dan ibu negara tidak menempati kamar yang sama di dalam istana kepresidenan ini. Aku pun terus menunggu sampai akhirnya aku terlelap.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya aku sudah harus menghadapi tugas-tugasku sebagai ibu negara. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa tugasku akan banyak sekali. Tidak bisakah aku menikmati liburan sehari saja sebagai pengantin baru?

"Perkenalkan, saya adalah Kim Junsu, sekretaris anda. Saya yang akan mengatur jadwal kegiatan anda." Seorang wanita seusiaku memperkenalkan dirinya. Ia mulai memaparkan kegiatanku untuk hari ini.

Selama ini aku selalu melakukan pekerjaan yang aku sukai dan tidak pernah ada beban saat melakukannya. Namun, kini kehidupanku berubah 180 derajat. Aku merasa sangat sulit untuk menikmatinya. Dalam sehari aku memiliki beberapa agenda. Jika aku harus memberikan semacam pidato atau pernyataan, mereka sudah menyiapkan teks. Aku tidak bisa berbicara sesuka hatiku.

Aku merasa bahwa hidupku dipenuhi oleh kepalsuan. Semua yang kukatakan dan kulakukan sudah diatur sebelumnya. Aku merasa bahwa aku seperti boneka. Aku harus menjaga semua sikap dan perkataanku.

Aku juga sangat jarang bertemu dengan Yunho, suamiku sendiri. Aku sering mendampinginya untuk menghadiri berbagai acara, tetapi aku tidak mempunyai kesempatan dan waktu pribadi bersamanya. Ia bekerja hampir 24 jam dalam sehari dan tujuh hari dalam seminggu. Ia tidak mempunyai waktu untuk berdua bersamaku.

Aku mencoba untuk bertahan dengan kehidupan seperti ini. Yunho sudah memercayakan posisi sebagai ibu negara kepadaku. Aku tidak boleh mengecewakannya. Aku harus bertahan untuk menjalani semua ini demi dirinya. Aku juga mulai bisa menikmati semua kegiatanku. Aku tidak akan merasa terbebani jika aku menikmatinya.

.

.

.

Masa kerja Yunho sebagai presiden sudah memasuki waktu seratus hari. Kinerjanya selama seratus hari pertama akan dievaluasi. Ia bekerja dengan sangat keras akhir-akhir ini.

Biasanya ia masuk ke kamar pada larut malam setelah semua pekerjaannya pada hari itu selesai. Ia terlihat sangat lelah. Sebagai seorang istri aku harus terus mendukung dan menyemangatinya, walaupun aku sendiri juga merasa lelah oleh aktivitasku sepanjang hari. Aku selalu menyiapkan air hangat untuk ia mandi dan memijat bahu dan punggungnya. Saat itu ia akan bercerita kepadaku mengenai apa saja yang telah ia lakukan sepanjang hari. Kadang-kadang ia berkeluh-kesah kepadaku. Sosoknya yang terlihat sangat hebat dan berwibawa bisa terlihat sangat lemah di hadapanku. Ia hanya bisa menampakkan sisi lemahnya kepadaku.

"Aku hanyalah seorang manusia biasa, Jaejoong. Aku juga bisa menjadi lemah, sedih, dan menangis. Oleh karena itu, aku sangat membutuhkanmu di sisiku. Hanya kepadamulah aku bisa mengeluh dan mencurahkan semua perasaanku." Ia terlihat sangat lelah dan rapuh.

Aku hanya bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik untuknya. Kadang-kadang ia tidak membutuhkan saran dariku, ia hanya butuh untuk didengarkan dan aku akan selalu ada jika ia membutuhkanku. Jika ia menanyakan pendapatku, barulah aku memberikan pendapatku. Aku tidak akan pernah menggurui atau mendiktenya. Aku hanya mengemukakan pendapatku seperlunya. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya tersinggung atau merasa direndahkan. Aku adalah wanitanya. Tugasku adalah untuk berjalan di sampingnya, bukan di depan atau di belakangnya. Hanya akulah yang bisa membuatnya nyaman. Jika ia tidak merasa nyaman bersamaku, lalu kepada siapa lagi ia harus datang untuk mencari kenyamanan? Aku mulai mengerti akan peranku baginya. Mungkin aku bukanlah apa-apa bagi orang lain, tetapi aku adalah sesuatu yang sangat ia butuhkan.

Setelah itu ia akan terlelap dan bangun pagi-pagi sekali dengan segar. Mungkin aku memang tidak bisa meringankan pekerjaannya, tetapi aku sudah merasa cukup bangga bisa membuatnya nyaman saat bersamaku, walaupun waktu pribadi yang kami miliki hanya sebentar. Inilah yang bisa aku lakukan untuknya.

.

.

.

Hari ini kinerjanya akan dievaluasi. Aku berharap semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Beberapa hari ini ia terlihat sangat stres. Aku ingin setelah ini ia akan bisa bernafas dengan lega dan beristirahat sejenak. Aku merasa sangat kasihan kepadanya.

Aku tahu bahwa hari ini akan terasa sangat panjang. Mungkin ia baru akan pulang setelah lewat tengah malam. Setelah semua agendaku hari ini selesai, aku hanya bisa menunggunya dengan harap-harap cemas. Aku berharap ia akan pulang dengan senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

Aku meminta koki di istana untuk menyiapkan makanan kesukaannya. Aku tidak tahu tepatnya kapan ia akan pulang, makanan itu bisa dihangatkan kembali jika ia pulang nanti.

.

.

.

Aku tertidur di atas sofa di dalam kamar saat aku sedang menunggunya. Aku terbangun saat pintu kamar dibuka. Dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam aku tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya.

"Kembalilah tidur!" Ia tidak ingin merepotkan atau mengganggu tidurku. Ia sangat pengertian dan tidak banyak menuntut.

Aku memang mengantuk dan merasa lelah, tetapi suamiku pasti merasa jauh lebih lelah daripada diriku. Aku pun bangkit dari atas sofa dan membantunya melepaskan sepatu dan jasnya. "Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu."

"Terima kasih!" Senyumannya terlihat lemah. Ia terlihat sangat lelah, jauh lebih lelah dari biasanya.

Setelah membantunya melepaskan pakaiannya, aku pun beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuknya. Rasa kantuk dan lelahku tiba-tiba saja sirna. Dengan melihat senyuman di wajahnya, energiku kembali terkumpul. Aku merasa senang dan bangga melakukan tugas ini.

Setelah ia masuk ke dalam bak mandi, aku mulai memijat bahu dan punggungnya. Aku ingin membuatnya rileks agar ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini. Aku juga menyalakan lilin aromaterapi di pinggir bak mandi untuk membantunya lebih rileks.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya. "Bahu dan punggungku terasa sakit, terutama bahuku."

"Itu karena kau memikul beban yang sangat berat pada pundakmu." Aku memijat bahunya yang terasa lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Otot-otot bahunya terasa sangat tegang.

Ia menghela nafas. "Maafkan aku! Aku hanya bisa merepotkanmu."

Aku terkekeh. "Aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan olehmu. Ini memang sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai istrimu. Aku merasa bahagia karena bisa melakukannya. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu."

"Terima kasih, Jaejoongie!" Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia memanggilku seakarab itu. "Kau adalah orang yang sangat berjasa dalam hidupku."

Entah mengapa hatiku merasa berbunga-bunga malam ini. Kegiatan kami malam ini sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, mungkin karena ia memangilku dengan lebih akrab, sehingga malam ini terasa lebih istimewa dari biasanya. "Otot-ototmu terasa lebih tegang daripada biasanya."

"Itu karena hari ini aku sangat stres." Ia menghela nafas.

Lagi-lagi aku terkekeh. "Tenang saja, aku sudah melemaskan otot bahu dan punggungmu."

Ia menggerak-gerakkan lehernya. "Terima kasih banyak! Namun, masih ada otot yang tegang yang masih harus kau pijat."

"Di sebelah mana?" Seingatku aku sudah memijat bahu dan punggungnya.

"Di bawah sana," jawabnya dengan mata terpejam.

Seketika wajahku terasa memanas dan jantungku berdetak dengan kencang. Sepertinya aku mengerti maksud perkataannya. Aku merasa bingung.

Pernikahanku dengan Yunho sudah berusia dua bulan. Namun, kami belum pernah berhubungan intim. Kegiatan paling intim yang pernah kulakukan bersama Yunho adalah memijat bahu dan punggungnya, tidak lebih. Ia terlalu sibuk menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai kepala negara, sehingga waktu yang kami miliki untuk berduaan sangat terbatas. Aku belum pernah menyentuhnya pada daerah yang lebih pribadi.

"Jaejoong, apakah kau masih di sini bersamaku?" Ia menungguku untuk menyentuhnya.

"Ah, sebentar!" Aku merasa tidak enak karena telah membuatnya menunggu. Dengan segenap keberanian yang kumiliki aku pun mencelupkan tanganku ke dalam air. Tanganku gemetaran saat menyentuh batangnya yang sangat tegang.

"Hmm…" Ia menggumam. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan lebih santai.

"Aku belum pernah memijat bagian ini. Maaf jika rasanya sama sekali tidak memuaskan!" Aku tidak berani menatap wajahnya. Aku mulai memijatnya.

Aku merasa kesulitan memijatnya karena aku harus membungkuk ke arah bak mandi. Lengan piyamaku juga menjadi basah. Aku berhenti sejenak untuk menggulung lengan piyamaku.

Ia membuka matanya. Sepertinya ia merasa kecewa karena aku tiba-tiba berhenti. "Jika kau merasa bahwa bajumu itu mengganggu, lepaskan saja!"

"Apa?" Aku merasa semakin gugup.

"Sepertinya kau kesulitan untuk melakukannya." Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat polos saat mengatakan hal itu. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau ikut masuk saja ke dalam bak mandi."

Aku terdiam membeku. Bulu kudukku tiba-tiba saja berdiri. Aku merasa sangat takut.

"Tanggalkan pakaianmu dan masuklah!" Suaranya terdengar sangat tegas. Ia seperti sedang memerintahku.

Aku merasa ketakutan. Mungkin ia akan marah kepadaku jika aku tidak menuruti keinginannya dan aku tidak menginginkan ia marah. Pikirannya pasti sedang kacau setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini. Aku harus bisa menenangkannya, bukan membuatnya marah.

Aku pun segera menanggalkan pakaianku, menyisakan bra dan celana dalamku. Aku pun kemudian mencelupkan tubuhku ke dalam bak mandi.

Ia tersenyum menatapku. "Mengapa wajahmu seperti itu? Apakah aku menakutimu?"

"Ah, tidak. Mengapa aku harus merasa takut kepadamu?" Aku segera memaksakan senyuman di wajahku. Sejujurnya aku merasa sangat takut dan gugup.

Ia kembali memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya. Ia menarik kedua tanganku dan membimbingnya menuju kemaluannya. Ia menunjukkan kepadaku cara memijat dengan benar.

Aku memerhatikan wajahnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat damai, senyuman tersungging di wajahnya. Seketika hatiku terasa menghangat. Aku merasa bahagia karena aku bisa membuatnya tersenyum, menghilangkan keresahan pada dirinya.

"Sudah berapa lama kita menikah?" Tiba-tiba saja ia bertanya.

"Dua bulan," jawabku singkat.

Ia menghela nafas. "Ternyata sudah selama itu."

Aku tidak membalas. Aku masih memijatnya.

Tiba-tiba ia menarikku ke atas pangkuannya. Ia menatapku dengan matanya yang tajam.

Tatapannya membuat tubuhku membeku. Wajahnya terlalu dekat. Jantungku berdetak semakin kencang dibuatnya.

Tiba-tiba ia menunduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku. Kedua lengannya melingkar pada pinggangku.

Aku hanya bisa diam. Sepertinya ia bisa mendengarkan detak jantungku.

Perlahan ia menurunkan tali braku. Ia mulai menciumi payudaraku. "Setelah dua bulan, akhirnya aku bisa melakukan hal ini kepadamu."

Aku memeluk punggungnya. "Lakukanlah apa pun yang kau suka!"

Ia tiba-tiba terisak. "Aku bukanlah suami yang baik. Aku hanya bisa merepotkanmu dan belum bisa membahagiakanmu. Selama ini aku selalu mengabaikanmu."

Aku membelai rambutnya, membiarkan ia bersandar di dadaku. "Aku sangat memahami posisimu. Kau sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk mengabaikanku."

Ia mencium bibirku. Ia menciumku dengan lapar. "Sudah lama aku ingin menciummu seperti ini. Aku ingin menciummu sepuasnya."

"Kau bisa menciumku sepuasnya malam ini." Aku membalas ciumannya.

Ia tersenyum dan kembali menciumku. Ciumannya menjadi semakin dalam. Ia mulai memainkan lidahnya.

Aku terlarut ke dalam permainannya. Tubuhku menggigil saat ia melepaskan pengait braku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan.

Tangannya menelusup ke dalam celana dalamku. Ia meraba-raba seisi celana dalamku.

Aku merasa panik. Aku tersentak saat jarinya masuk ke dalam lubangku. "Aaahh!"

Ia mengaduk-aduk jarinya di dalam. Ia terus saja menciumku dengan sangat dalam.

Tubuhku menegang. Aku merasa sangat takut. Aku merasa tidak siap. Aku merasa belum siap jika ia bermaksud melakukan hal itu kepadaku. Aku belum menyiapkan fisik dan mentalku untuk hal ini. Jika aku tahu bahwa ia akan melakukannya malam ini, aku pasti melakukan perawatan tubuh terlebih dahulu. Aku takut ia akan merasa kecewa. Aku tidaklah seperti yang ia harapkan.

Ia mulai mengisap-isap payudaraku. Lidahnya bermain-main di sekitar putingku.

"Ugh!" Aku melengkungkan punggungku. Aku merasakan jarinya menyentuh sesuatu di bawah sana yang membuatku merasakan sengatan listrik. Tanganku berpegangan pada pinggiran bak mandi.

Ia mengisap putingku dengan sangat kuat. Aku merasakan benda besar dan keras menerobos masuk.

"Aaaaarghh!" Aku tidak bisa menahan teriakanku. Rasanya sangat sakit. Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan para pengawal yang berjaga di luar kamar. Mereka bisa saja mendengar teriakanku.

Ia mulai menggerakkan bendanya di dalam. Kedua tangannya meremas-remas buah dadaku.

Tubuhku menegang dan terasa tidak bertenaga. Aku hanya bisa berpegangan pada pinggiran bak mandi. Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal yang luar biasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa rasanya seperti ini, sakit tetapi nikmat.

Ia tiba-tiba melingkarkan kedua kakiku pada pinggangnya dan lenganku pada lehernya. Ia berdiri dengan tubuhku bergelayut pada tubuhnya. Ia membawaku ke luar kamar mandi. Ia kemudian membaringkanku di atas tempat tidur dan segera menindihku. Ia menatap wajahku.

Tatapan mata kami bertemu. Aku merasa sangat malu. Aku segera memalingkan wajahku ke sebelah kanan.

Ia menarik daguku agar aku kembali menatapnya. "Mengapa kau tidak mau menatapku?"

"Aku malu." Aku masih menghindari tatapan matanya.

"Kau adalah istriku, bukan?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. Selama dua bulan menikah baru kali ini aku menyadari bahwa aku adalah istrinya, bukan sekedar pendampingnya.

"Lalu mengapa kau merasa malu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ini adalah yang pertama kali, tentu saja aku merasa malu," jawabku.

"Bukankah hampir setiap malam kau melihatku telanjang?" Ia bertanya lagi.

"Akan tetapi, kau tidak pernah melihat tubuhku sebelumnya. Aku merasa malu." Bisakah ia berhenti bertanya?

"Apa yang membuatmu malu? Seharusnya kau merasa bangga dengan tubuh seksimu." Ia tertawa.

"Tubuhku sama sekali tidak seksi." Jujur saja aku merasa sangat tidak percaya diri.

"Di mataku kau terlihat sangat seksi." Ia mencium pipiku dengan lembut. "Kau selalu bisa menyejukkanku. Aku sangat bersyukur mempunyai istri sepertimu."

"Yunho, mengapa kau memilihku?" Sudah lama aku ingin menanyakan hal ini.

"Karena kau adalah orang yang paling tepat. Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa menandingimu." Ia menciumi leherku.

Tanpa kusadari tiba-tiba saja air mataku meleleh. "Apakah kau membutuhkanku hanya untuk mengisi posisi sebagai ibu negara?"

Ia berhenti menciumi leherku. Ia menatapku. "Aku mencurigai sesuatu di balik pertanyaanmu itu."

Aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku. "Maksudku, apakah kau menganggapku sebagai istrimu, bukan hanya sebagai orang yang mengisi posisi ibu negara?"

Ia tertawa. Ia kemudian mengecup keningku. "Apakah kau sedang memancingku untuk mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu? Apakah kau ingin aku memberitahumu bahwa aku memilihmu karena aku mencintaimu?"

Aku terdiam. Aku sangat tidak menyukai tawanya. Mengapa ia harus mengatakan hal tersebut? Walaupun ia bisa menangkap maksudku, bukankah sebaiknya ia tidak mengatakan hal itu? Ia sama sekali tidak peka akan perasaan wanita.

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku?" Ia mulai menggerakkan kembali tubuhnya. Koneksi kami tidak terputus.

Aku mendesah. "Aku sempat berpikir bahwa kau hanya memanfaatkanku."

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak memberontak? Apakah kau suka dimanfaatkan olehku?" Ia mempercepat gerakannya. "Oh, Jaejoongie! Kau sangat nikmat."

"Aku sudah berjanji kepadamu bahwa aku akan selalu mendukungmu sebisaku. Aaah! Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri. Kau membutuhkanku." Sensasi yang kurasakan benar-benar luar biasa.

"Mengapa kau mau melakukan hal itu untukku?" Ia kembali meremas payudaraku.

"Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai temanku." Aku tidak tahan. Aku ingin berteriak. Aku meremas-remas rambutnya.

"Hanya teman?" Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti hubungan apa yang selama ini kita jalani. Selama bertahun-tahun kita hanya mendiskusikan masalah politik, tidak pernah membicarakan masalah pribadi." Pinggulku mulai ikut bergerak seirama dengan gerakannya.

"Kau adalah orang yang sangat istimewa bagiku, Jaejoongie." Ia berbisik di telingaku. "Selama sepuluh tahun terakhir kau menempati tempat yang sangat istimewa di dalam hatiku."

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya kepadaku?" Air mataku kembali mengalir.

"Kupikir kau adalah wanita yang sangat cerdas." Ia menyentil keningku. "Aku merasa bahwa aku tidak perlu mengatakannya kepadamu karena kau pasti akan mengerti dengan sendirinya."

"Kau jahat!" Aku memukuli dadanya pelan. "Kau membuatku resah dan penasaran. Kau menggantungku dengan ketidakpastian."

Ia terkekeh. "Lalu mengapa kau tidak bertanya jika kau merasa penasaran?"

"Aku adalah seorang wanita. Aku malu jika harus menanyakan hal tersebut," ujarku.

"Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas, bukan? Kau tidak perlu merasa resah lagi." Ia mencium kedua mataku dan mengusap air mataku. "Aku mencintaimu."

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumanku. Aku merasa sangat bahagia. Ia mencintaiku. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Yunho." Dengan ragu-ragu aku memberanikan diri untuk menciumnya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

Seusai bercinta kami tidak langsung tidur. Kami berdua berpelukan di tempat tidur. Ia mencurahkan semua kegelisahannya kepadaku. Ia menceritakan semua yang terjadi kemarin, bagaimana ia menghadapi semua anggota parlemen.

Seperti biasa aku hanya mendengarkan seluruh ceritanya sampai habis. Aku bersandar di dadanya. Irama detak jantungnya terdengar sangat merdu.

"Mengapa kau hanya diam saja? Apakah kau mendengarkanku, Jaejoongie?" Tampaknya ia sudah selesai bercerita.

"Aku mendengarkanmu. Aku bahkan mengingat semua detil yang kau ceritakan." Aku membelai dadanya. "Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Aku merasa bangga kepadamu."

"Benarkah kau merasa bangga kepadaku?" Ia terdengar tidak percaya diri.

"Kau selalu membuatku bangga. Walaupun kau memiliki banyak kekurangan, kau juga mempunyai banyak kelebihan," ujarku. "Kau hanyalah manusia biasa, bukan dewa. Yang paling penting kau sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin dan kau selalu berusaha untuk memperbaiki kekuranganmu."

Ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih! Ucapanmu selalu bisa mengangkat rasa percaya diriku. Kau selalu bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik."

"Itulah mengapa aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu. Hihihi…" Aku terkekeh.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau menikmati semua kegiatanmu?" Ia bertanya kepadaku. "Selama ini aku selalu mengeluh kepadamu, tetapi aku tidak pernah menanyakan kabarmu. Aku sungguh egois."

"Terima kasih karena sudah bertanya." Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumanku. "Aku menikmati semuanya. Ya, kadang-kadang aku merasa lelah, tetapi aku tahu bahwa kau pasti lebih lelah daripada aku. Apa yang kulakukan tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan pekerjaanmu."

Ia mengecup hidungku. "Terima kasih karena kau sudah menjadi sumber kekuatanku. Sekarang giliranmu untuk berkeluh-kesah kepadaku."

Aku balas mengecup hidungnya. "Tidak ada yang perlu kukeluhkan saat ini. Aku sedang merasa bahagia."

"Lain kali jika kau merasa resah lagi, berceritalah kepadaku! Hubungan kita adalah hubungan dua arah. Bukan hanya aku yang bisa berbagi masalahku denganmu, kau pun sama. Kau bisa mencurahkan semuanya kepadaku." Ternyata ia adalah pria yang sangat perhatian. Ia membuatku merasa sangat dicintai.

.

.

.

Kami menjalani hidup kami dengan baik, menjalankan peran kami masing-masing. Jalan yang ia tempuh semakin lama semakin sulit. Mengurus sebuah negara tidaklah semudah mengelola sebuah kedai kopi.

Berkali-kali Yunho datang kepadaku dalam keadaan rapuh. Pekerjaannya membuat dirinya stres. Di sini lah peranku sangat dibutuhkan. Aku harus menjadi penguat baginya. Jika pada malam hari ia datang kepadaku dalam keadaan rapuh, pada pagi harinya ia harus pergi dengan semangat baru dan senyuman di wajahnya.

Dunia politik sangat kejam. Banyak sekali pihak yang ingin menjatuhkan Yunho sebagai seorang pemimpin negara. Serangan bisa datang dari arah mana pun. Musuh-musuh politiknya akan berusaha untuk mencari-cari kelemahannya. Serangan bisa saja datang dari arah yang tidak terduga.

.

.

.

Rakyat semakin mengenal diriku sebagai ibu negara. Aku banyak berperan serta dalam kegiatan sosial. Aku pun mendapatkan banyak pujian. Namun, seiring dengan pujian yang kudapatkan, semakin banyak kebencian yang ditujukan kepadaku.

Aku menyadari bahwa hal semacam ini adalah hal yang biasa terjadi dalam panggung politik. Orang-orang akan mencari-cari kesalahanku. Sepertinya musuh-musuh politik suamiku mulai menyadari bahwa aku adalah kelemahan bagi suamiku.

Kepalaku berdenyut sakit saat aku membaca _headline_ sebuah surat kabar nasional.

 **IBU NEGARA KIM JAEJOONG TERNYATA HANYALAH SEORANG LULUSAN SMA DAN PERNAH BEKERJA SEBAGAI PELAYAN DI SEBUAH KEDAI KOPI**

Rasanya aku ingin marah dan berteriak. Memang apa salahnya menjadi seorang pelayan di kedai kopi? Aku pun membaca isi tulisan tersebut.

 _Ibu negara kita, Kim Jaejoong, sangat terkenal dengan keanggunan, keramahan, dan kebaikan hatinya. Namun, di balik semua itu, tidak banyak yang mengetahui latar belakang dan asal-usul wanita nomor satu di negeri ini. Berdasarkan pernyataan dari berbagai sumber, ternyata Kim Jaejoong pernah bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan di sebuah kedai kopi. Kami berhasil mewawancarai pelanggan kedai kopi tersebut._

 _Kim Jaejoong mulai bekerja di kedai kopi tersebut sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat ia masih duduk di bangku SMA. Ia adalah seorang yatim piatu. Ia harus bekerja paruh waktu sepulang sekolah untuk menghidupi dirinya. Setelah lulus SMA ia menjadi pegawai tetap di kedai kopi tersebut. Terdengar kabar bahwa ia dan Presiden Jung Yunho pertama kali berjumpa di kedai kopi tersebut. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa seorang gadis yatim piatu, pelayan di kedai kopi, kini menjadi seorang wanita nomor satu di negeri ini?_

Aku ingin menangis. Mengapa mereka menulis hal seperti ini mengenai diriku? Semua yang mereka tulis memang benar. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa malu karena aku pernah menjadi pelayan di kedai kopi. Aku justru bersyukur karena aku pernah bekerja di sana. Di sana lah aku bertemu dengan Yunho untuk pertama kalinya. Namun, pemberitaan seperti ini dapat menurunkan citra Yunho sebagai seorang presiden. Orang-orang akan mempertanyakan kemampuannya dalam memimpin. Mengapa orang seperti dia bisa memilih seorang pendamping seperti diriku?

Aku merasa takut. Aku akan merasa sedih jika aku menjadi penyebab kehancuran suamiku. Semua usaha kerasnya selama ini akan hancur hanya karena diriku.

"Nyonya, apakah anda baik-baik saja?" Junsu, sekretarisku, menanyakan kabarku. Ia memegang sebuah catatan yang berisi agendaku hari ini.

"Agenda apa untukku siang ini?" Seketika aku lupa akan agendaku hari ini.

"Siang ini anda akan menemani presiden makan siang bersama menteri perhubungan dan istrinya." Junsu memeriksa agendaku. "Pada sore hari anda harus menyambut istri duta besar Kenya yang datang berkunjung dan menemaninya dalam acara minum teh."

"Baiklah, aku akan bersiap-siap. Waktu makan siang akan segera tiba." Aku mencoba berdiri, tetapi aku merasa pusing.

Junsu dengan sigap menahan tubuhku. "Apakah anda baik-baik saja, Nyonya? Anda tampak sangat pucat."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Aku memaksakan senyumanku. Aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Aku tidak boleh merusak agenda yang sudah disusun untukku. Aku tidak boleh membuat Yunho malu karena absennya diriku. "Sepertinya aku memakai riasan wajah yang kurang tepat, sehingga wajahku terlihat pucat."

.

.

.

Aku merasa sangat tidak bersemangat siang ini. Artikel di surat kabar itu benar-benar membuatku resah.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sayang? Kau terlihat berbeda siang ini? Apakah kau sakit?" Yunho menggenggam tanganku.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja." Aku meremas tangannya.

"Jika kau sakit, kita bisa membatalkan makan siang dengan menteri perhubungan," ujarnya.

"Kita tidak perlu membatalkannya. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu malu," balasku.

"Semua menteri bekerja di bawahku. Ia pasti memakluminya," ujarnya lagi.

"Justru karena ia adalah bawahanmu, kau harus memberikan teladan yang baik. Aku tidak ingin kau kehilangan wibawamu di hadapan bawahanmu." Aku memperbaiki letak dasinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jika kau merasa tidak enak badan, katakanlah kepadaku, jangan memaksakan diri!" Ia menggandeng lenganku.

.

.

.

Setelah makan siang Yunho membicarakan pekerjaan dengan menteri perhubungan, sedangkan aku menemani istrinya berbincang-bincang. Istri menteri perhubungan jauh lebih tua dariku.

"Kau dan suamimu hebat sekali, Nyonya. Usia kalian masih sangat muda, tetapi sudah bisa memimpin negara ini," ujar istri menteri perhubungan.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi ucapan istri menteri itu. Ia terlihat sangat ramah dan menyenangkan.

"Apalagi dirimu, siapa sangka kau hanya lulusan SMA dan pernah menjadi pelayan kedai kopi?" lanjutnya.

Senyuman di wajahku memudar. Tubuhku mulai menegang. "Sepertinya semua orang di negeri ini sudah mengetahui hal itu."

"Aku merasa sangat kagum kepada dirimu. Walaupun kau hanya lulusan SMA, kau mempunyai kharisma yang luar biasa. Bahasa inggismu juga sangat fasih. Dari caramu berbicara kau terlihat seperti lulusan S2." Aku tidak mengerti maksud perkataannya. Apakah ia sedang menyindirku atau benar-benar kagum kepadaku?

.

.

.

Moodku benar-benar buruk hari ini. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat berbincang-bincang dengan istri duta besar Kenya. Banyak sekali miskomunikasi yang terjadi. Untung saja aku juga ditemani oleh seorang penerjemah yang memperbaiki kesalahanku. Kejadian sore ini benar-benar sangat memalukan. Semoga saja istri duta besar tersebut tidak mempermasalahkannya.

.

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini?" Yunho mendatangiku lebih awal dari biasanya. Mungkin pekerjaannya hari ini tidak terlalu banyak. "Junsu melapor kepadaku bahwa kau sangat aneh hari ini."

Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin Yunho mengkhawatirkanku. Namun, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal ini darinya. Apakah aku harus berterus-terang kepadanya mengenai masalah yang mengganggu pikiranku?

Ia duduk di sampingku dan menyampirkan lengannya di bahuku. "Jika ada masalah yang mengganggumu, ceritakanlah kepadaku! Jangan memendamnya sendirian!"

"Bukan masalah besar, aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri. Masalahmu sudah banyak. Aku tidak ingin menambah masalahmu," kataku.

"Jika itu hanya masalah kecil, bagaimana mungkin bisa membuat istriku gundah gulana seperti ini?" Ia mengecup bibirku. "Itu pasti bukan masalah kecil."

Aku menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa, aku pasti akan bisa menanganinya."

Yunho berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Ia memandang langit-langit kamar. "Aku merasa sedih karena kau tidak mau berbagi masalahmu denganku. Selama ini aku selalu berbagi semuanya denganmu, lalu mengapa kau tidak mau berbagi denganku?"

Aku terdiam. Aku merasa bersalah kepadanya. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya sedih, tetapi aku juga tidak ingin membebaninya oleh masalahku.

Ia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Ia menghirup aroma rambutku. "Aku akan marah jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya kepadaku. Kau sama sekali tidak mengganggapku."

"Maafkan aku, Yunho!" Aku bersandar di dadanya. "Aku hanya bisa menyusahkanmu."

Ia memandangku dengan serius. "Menyusahkan bagaimana maksudmu? Bukankah aku yang selalu menyusahkanmu, bukan sebaliknya?"

"Saat kau memintaku untuk menjadi pendampingmu, apakah kau sudah memikirkan semua risikonya?" Aku memejamkan mataku.

"Risiko apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan menatapnya. "Kau tahu bahwa aku hanya seorang yatim piatu yang bekerja sebagai pelayan di kedai kopi."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Ia balas menatapku. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat khawatir.

"Kau memberikan posisi yang sangat tinggi kepada orang seperti aku," lanjutku. "Aku hanyalah…"

"Seorang yatim piatu, lulusan SMA, pelayan di kedai kopi?" Ia memotong ucapanku. Ia menghela nafas dan kemudian tersenyum. "Apakah menjadi anak yatim piatu adalah sebuah kejahatan? Apakah menjadi lulusan SMA sangat memalukan? Apakah pelayan adalah pekerjaan haram?"

Aku terdiam. Bagaimana bisa ia sesantai ini?

"Orang tuaku juga sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Itu artinya kita sama. Aku juga adalah anak yatim piatu," ujarnya.

"Akan tetapi, kau tidak tumbuh di panti asuhan sepertiku," balasku.

"Bukan keinginanmu untuk tinggal dan tumbuh di sana," balasnya lagi. "Pengetahuan dan wawasan yang kau miliki membuatmu lebih bernilai daripada tingkat pendidikanmu. Kau adalah orang yang senang mempelajari hal baru dan mudah menyerap berbagai informasi. Kau tidak pernah belajar politik dan hubungan internasional secara formal, tetapi kau memahami semua itu."

"Itu karena kau yang mengajariku." Aku mulai menangis.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa bahwa aku mengajarimu. Selama ini aku hanya mengajakmu berdiskusi. Kau belajar dengan sendirinya. Kau menyerap semua pengetahuan yang kau dapatkan dari para pelangganmu di kedai kopi." Ia memelukku dengan erat. "Lihat, apa yang kau dapatkan saat kau menjadi pelayan di kedai kopi? Mungkin gajimu sebagai pelayan memang kecil, tetapi pengetahuan yang kau dapatkan jauh lebih bernilai."

Aku menangis tersedu-sedu di dalam pelukannya. Selama ini akulah yang selalu menguatkan dirinya, tetapi kini akulah yang terlihat rapuh di hadapannya.

"Apakah kau mengkhawatirkan artikel di surat kabar yang menulis tentang dirimu?" Rupanya ia sudah membaca artikel tersebut. "Kau memandangnya dengan sudut pandang yang negatif. Jika kau cermati, justru artikel tersebut menyanjungmu. Artikel tersebut menyiratkan betapa hebatnya dirimu. Seseorang dengan latar belakang sepertimu bisa menjadi orang yang sangat hebat. Kau terlihat sangat hebat bukan hanya karena kau adalah istriku, istri seorang presiden, melainkan karena dirimu sendiri. Tidak sembarangan orang bisa melaksanakan tugas sebagai seorang ibu negara, yang mewakili seluruh wanita di negara ini, tetapi kau bisa melaksanakannya dengan sangat baik. Kau membuatku sangat bangga, Jaejoongie."

Aku tidak bisa menghentikan air mataku. Rasanya aku sedang berada di titik terendahku.

"Setelah membaca artikel yang menceritakan kisah hidupmu, saat ini pasti banyak orang yang termotivasi dan terinspirasi. Kau akan menjadi inspirasi bagi banyak orang," lanjutnya. "Sekarang jangan menangis lagi. Kau adalah wanita yang hebat, sadarkah kau?"

Hari ini aku mendapatkan banyak pelajaran. Salah satunya adalah pelajaran bagaimana aku harus merasa percaya diri. Selama ini aku kurang merasa percaya diri, bahkan di hadapan suamiku. Aku sering merasa bahwa aku tidak pantas bersanding dengannya. Aku juga pernah merasa bahwa aku tidaklah cantik dan bertubuh seksi. Aku takut suamiku kecewa oleh penampilan fisikku. Namun, setelah ia mengatakan bahwa di matanya aku terlihat seksi, aku mulai mendapatkan rasa percaya diriku.

Pelajaran lain yang berharga adalah pelajaran mengenai hubunganku dengan suamiku. Hubungan kami adalah hubungan dua arah, tidak selama aku memberi dan tidak selamanya ia menerima. Kami adalah sepasang insan yang saling memberi dan menerima. Aku bukanlah dewa yang akan selalu kuat untuk dirinya. Ada kalanya aku menjadi rapuh dan giliran dirinya yang menguatkanku. Kami adalah manusia yang lemah yang saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

"Bu, apakah kita tidak akan tinggal lagi di sini?" Putra sulungku, Changmin, yang berusia delapan tahun bertanya kepadaku. Hari ini aku, Yunho, dan kedua anak kami, Changmin dan Jiyool, akan meninggalkan istana kepresidenan. Masa jabatan Yunho sebagai presiden selama dua periode sudah habis.

"Mulai hari ini kita akan tinggal di rumah kita sendiri." Aku memberi tahu putraku. "Sekarang kita bisa hidup dengan bebas tanpa harus diikuti pengawal."

Aku merasa bahwa hari ini aku bisa bernafas dengan lega. Beban-beban yang selama ini menghinggapi pundakku telah terlepas, rasanya ringan sekali.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian rumah kita ini? Indah sekali, bukan?" Yunho menunjukkan rumah baru kami. Ia membeli rumah sederhana di pinggir kota untuk kami tinggali. Rumah tersebut terlihat sederhana untuk keluarga kecil kami.

Pada awalnya Yunho bermaksud membeli rumah yang lebih besar agar bisa menampung banyak orang. Ia masih ingin mempunyai beberapa anak lagi. Namun, aku tidak setuju dengan pendapatnya. Akan sulit untuk mengurus rumah yang berukuran besar, lagipula dua anak sudah cukup bagiku. Usiaku sudah 38 tahun. Aku sudah tidak sekuat dulu untuk melahirkan.

Setelah melepaskan jabatan presidennya, Yunho kembali mengajar di kampus, sedangkan aku mulai mengelola kembali kedai kopiku yang pengelolaannya sempat kuserahkan kepada orang lain saat aku menjabat sebagai istri presiden. Peran utamaku saat ini adalah sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Aku merasa sangat bahagia bisa mengurus suami dan kedua anakku. Mereka bertigalah yang menjadi prioritasku. Mereka adalah harta yang paling berharga bagiku.

Inilah kisah hidupku, seorang anak yatim piatu dengan cita-cita yang sederhana. Perjumpaanku dengan seorang pria, yang merupakan salah satu pelangganku di kedai kopi, telah mengubah jalan hidupku. Terima kasih, Yunho! Bersamamu aku ingin membangun keluarga kecil kita.


End file.
